Answers
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun Wukong, Penny. All intertwined as a family. All supporting each other. It's when times are tested that they come together.
1. Allies and Enemies

Bright day. Warm weather. Nobody on the streets. It was a day Sun could enjoy. sitting on the edge of a roof by himself, the Faunus looked out over Vale, watching the boats out in the harbor. In the distance he spotted Beacon. It had been a bit since he had seen his new friends from the academy, but he kept in touch.

Sun stood, finishing an apple and tossing it, smiling as it landed in a barrel below. Jumping off the building, he rolled into a casual pace, strolling the streets. It was just a day to relax. No stealing, no violence…

Well, there wasn't supposed to be violence.

Though he found the thrill fun, combat was not something he resorted to. He wouldn't hesitate to protect an innocent, but he would not provoke a fight.

Which is why when several Humans approached him, he looked for a way to run.

"'Ey monkey boy, where'd you get those 'chucks?" Their lead, a bald man who wreaked with the smell of alcohol, spat out.

"Probably stole 'em from the poor weaponsmith down Ave. He got raided last week y'know." A scrawnier fellow piped up, thrusting his hand in the general direction.

And finally, a woman wearing a leather jacket walked forward and inspected him. "Smells like one, looks like one… dies like one. You know what to do boys."

* * *

From the alley, Adam could see the exchange going on. Reading the lips of the Faunus, he could see the man was trying to back out of there. Not out of cowardly instinct, but the refusal to fight. If the monkey wouldn't show the Humans how a Faunus fought. Walking forward at a brisk pace Adam turned the bald man to him, then shot his hilt into the man's stomach. Adam grabbed the blade and clipped the legs of him, while smacking another with the sheath. The other Faunus, shaking his head and sighing, removed his nunchaku and clipped them together into a Bo-staff.

He was capable, and highly resourceful.

* * *

Using the staff to propel his feet into the oncoming horde of attackers, Sun was grateful - in a sense - to have the man helping him. They worked well together, but it seemed only out of necessity. Throwing himself up and kicking two of the men, Sun brought the staff down on the back of the scrawny Human from early. When he saw that his new ally was about to execute the helpless men, Sun stopped him, raising in arm.

"Move it or I shoot it."

"Don't do this. White Fang or no you have a moral compass."

Angry, he looked over. "Why don't you say that to our dead brothers and sisters lying in the alleyways and lakes of this place?"

Sun now recognized the bull like features. "Adam Taurus."

Looking up, Adam caught his eyes. "You know me, and I don't know you. Are you some recruit?"

Sun shook his head. "My name is Sun. And I know all about you."

* * *

Adam caught Sun's arm, and unsheathed his sword. "Where is she?"

"You really expect me to tell you that? Sorry, but that kitty has claws, and I doubt you can take her on by yourself."

Adam, annoyed, decided against killing or maiming Sun. "Then I'll pay you to help me."

Sun bit his lip. "Is that really what you're doing now? Hunting down a former White Fang member, one of your own? Just for what, to save face? She's a Faunus, like you and I pal. I won't help you hurt her."

Adam, still clenching the trigger of his sheath, furrowed his brow. "Then I'll go through you."

* * *

Sun reacted quicker than he thought, and though the hilt of Adam's sword hit his stomach, it barely registered in Sun's brain. Using the staff to trip Adam, Sun began to run towards the rooftops, his goal to lose Adam and end the fight.

The latter wasn't easily felled, and chased after him with a speed similar to a train. Sun would have to fight him in an area that was open, where they were on equal footing.

_This is an idiotic idea… she's there._

Sun had no choice, and dismissed the thought. He ran towards Beacon's courtyard.

Though tired and out of breath, Sun brought his staff along his shoulders, facing Adam. The man, though much older than Sun, was in perfect condition.

"Just quit while you still live boy. I'd rather not put you down."

Sun, taking the opportunity to catch his breath, fired a barrage of shells from his nunchaku at Adam. It broke his rule, but when people harmed his allies and friends, it pissed Sun off. The fight almost mimicked the one fought in Vale with Blake a few months ago. Close range combat, Adam blocking every shot - only Adam was better than Roman Torchwick. Kicking Sun across the courtyard, Adam beat Sun with his sword, cutting him and bruising him. From his blurred vision, Sun saw two figures approach, weapons drawn.

A bloodied and broken Sun smiled and kicked Adam, knocking him off balance, and retrieving his staff. His instinct told him to run, but his mind said no.

As Sun started to swing his staff back, a hand lightly brushed his shoulder.

"We'll take care of this, friend." A boy with long black hair and a pink stripe looked to him, readying himself.

_I need to buy these teams a meal sometime._

Sun, stepping back, collected himself and tried to let his Aura heal his wounds so he could help the two strangers who came to his aid.

"Heads up!" The girl launched in the air, and came down on Adam.

_Maybe they have this handled…_


	2. A Date

Yang studied her surroundings. The courtyard was scorched with gunshot fire, and there was blood scattered around. Last night, Nora and Ren had encountered Sun fighting another Faunus, one who almost killed Sun.

"Well? What did they find?"

Yang turned to her partner. Blake stood with her weight on her left leg.

"Nothing in the blood reports that we don't know already. Sun's blood, Ren's, and Nora's. The other guy didn't even bleed apparently."

Blake crossed her arms, then lifted a hand. "Are the three of them okay?"

Yang nodded, Sun was badly bruised, but he had been able to help Ren and Nora drive off the attacker. "Sun was able to give a detailed description of the guy. Very tall, reddish brown hair. Long black trench coat. Weapon was a shotgun and sword. He-"

"Is part of the White Fang. He was an ally, a mentor. His name is Adam Taurus." Blake's eyes looked down, her shoulders sagging. She rubbed her arm. "I should've killed him the day of the train attack."

Blake had confided in Yang about one of the jobs she did as a member of the White Fang. She remembered how Adam had chosen to disregard the many lives on the train, just to set some charges. Blake had abandoned him, and found her way to Beacon. Yang, feeling bad, grabbed Blake and held her. They didn't express their relationship in public, unless they were around close friends.

"That's not like you though, you don't kill in cold blood Kitten." Yang brushed her hair. "He was searching for you. Sun tried to stop him."

"So he's hurt because of me."

"That's not what I meant Blake, and you know it. You need to stop beating yourself up over being part of them."

Blake blinked, then nodded. "The only way for us to find him is to use me as bait."

The blonde shook her head. "Not happening. I'm not losing you. Princess and Ruby will kill me. For now we'll go look for some trouble around Vale. Maybe disrupt some gangs. Come on, my treat."

* * *

Yang and Blake did find trouble, but not the kind they were looking for. Just small time crooks and hold-ups. The White Fang were no where to be found. Yang considered going back to the club she had busted up a few weeks prior to her admittance at Beacon. Junior did know where to find people, and this time he wouldn't question her.

She shot Blake a look, to which she shot down with a look that said, _"I know what you want to do, it isn't happening."_

Yang then thought of finding Torchwick. The man worked with them. She began walking to the downtown strip, a street full of drug-addicts, gamblers, and the other unflattering people of Vale. They'd be sure to find him or his allies there.

Yang got into the casinos easily. She fit the look of someone older than her age, and could fool her way past any of the guards. Blake had been harder to sneak into them, but they had succeeded none the less. Walking into the ,_Eclipse of Pleasure_, Yang found herself disgusted. It made Junior's Club look spotless. To her surprise, Blake seemed to be at ease in the crowd, ignoring the men going after her. She then saw a familiar face by the bar.

He was taking a drink, and sat back, turning in his seat. "Oh not you."

Just the man she had considered seeing. "Hello Junior. Nice to see you around here." Yang chuckled.

"Listen kid, I'm not with Roman, he's off doing his own thing. You already busted my club up, just leave me be."

Blake jumped in. "That's what we're here for. The White Fang, know where they are?"

Junior shook his head, and had them take a seat. "This does not make us friends. Fang boys have been in and out of the casinos lately, asking lots of questions. Dust related. No big plans though… their little stunt at the shipping terminal made them think." He took a sip of a foul smelling liquid. "Still talking though. Some high ranking Faunus has been looking for a girl. Some corporate executive or something like that."

Yang's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Blake turned, and found themselves in the midst of the White Fang. People had already cleared out.

Junior, horrified, hid behind the bar. "Not again!"

Yang armed Ember Celica, and charged. She drove her fist into one of the men, feeling jaw break as her fingers made contact. Blake swung out Gambol Shroud, tripping the men with it's whip. She took it back into her hand, firing several rounds at a man swinging a large axe. They bullets hit his knees, causing him to topple over.

For the rest of the fight, Yang and Blake took on the Fangs in a tag team effort, Yang making use of Gambol Shroud's whip to trip up enemies running at her. Wrapping the whip around her wrist and holding Gambol, Yang launched her fist forward, letting Gambol go and sending Blake swinging around in the air. She managed to use her height and advantage to fire her pistol at oncoming men. The girl propelled herself forward, taking the katana and cutting through the men. Remarkably, none of them were killed. She sheathed her weapon, and turned. Yang had finished throwing a man across the room.

"Well that was quite the date… we should go let Ruby and Weiss know." Blake softly said, turning to walk out the door. She stopped to look under the counter. Junior lay unconscious underneath a pile of bodies. She chuckled and walked out.

Yang followed her, catching her arm. "Hey, who says we have to stop the date?"

Blake shook her head, and dragged her partner. "Come on party girl."


	3. Seeking Clarity

**A/N: And here is the White Rose chapter!**

* * *

Ruby sat on the floor of the rec room, staring at the fireplace. For the past three hours, she had avoided everyone around her-including her girlfriend. Weiss had been standing by the door for about ten minutes now, debating whether she should go and talk to Ruby. After the attack by Adam, Blake and Yang had gone hunting to find him and the White Fang. When they returned, the pair had revealed he was searching for Weiss, not Blake. Ruby had been increasingly agitated, and had not stopped to take a minute for herself in a week. Weiss recalled an argument they had over the matter.

"Ruby, as long as I'm here, he can't touch you or I. I'm fine."

"He's a senior member of the White Fang, he can get in here easily. Weiss, I can't take that possibility. I don't want him taking you away from me."

"I'm fine. You're fine. Stop worrying."

Ruby hadn't listened. Ren had told Weiss that she was not herself in sessions, that he noticed her slight aggression.

But then there were times like now, where Ruby was her normal self.

"You can come sit down Weiss. You should know by now that I don't bite. Much."

It was the reverse situation of their first night alone. "Ruby, you're really scaring me with your crusade of making sure Adam doesn't get me."

Weiss sat behind her, wrapping an arm around Ruby and beginning to run her fingers through the vibrant red hair. Times like this, where they were alone and with each other, were times Weiss felt safest.

"Mom passed away because we couldn't help her on her mission. Because I couldn't help keep her enemies away. It was my fault."

Weiss looked over Ruby's shoulder. "You really believe that?" Weiss sighed, and bent her forehead down on to Ruby's elbow. "Stop telling yourself that. It's guilt that's unjustified. Father told me that taking upon a burden that isn't yours breaks you, crumbles you. Don't you think Yang feels the same? She's has to worry about being a good sister, and making sure your life is not a lonely one."

Ruby dipped her head low. "But what if your wrong, and there's something I could've done?"

"Could've only applies in an ideal situation… it's only after that we think that something could be down, when it may never have been possible. Just think… she's somewhere free of hatred and chaos."

"Weiss? Are you scared of dying?"

Was she? Did she ever fear for her life? Yes, but if death was certain, she accepted it.

"No. I'm scared of leaving you alone, I'm scared of not making a difference."

Ruby ran her hand down Weiss's face, tracing the scar. It was sensitive, and she flinched a bit when her fingers touched the edge. But she kept Ruby's hand there.

"Besides… if I leave, who will clean up **your** messes?"

"At least I didn't burn down half the forest…"

"The one time I set something aflame accidentally! And now I'm hounded for life by-"

Weiss stopped when Ruby kissed her, mid sentence.

"-my dolt of a girlfriend."

* * *

Daylight broke, and Weiss sat in the caf, checking her nails and slowly picking away at her food.

The caf was empty, save the chefs. Weiss had woken early to come and study. As much as she loved the disaster that was Ruby's bed, it was not the safest environment. Morning crept by, Weiss writing and reading, making note of things Ruby and Yang had trouble with.

Soon, students began to shuffle into the caf. Her silent habitat broken, Weiss gathered her belongings and began the walk to her dorm. Spending the Saturday with her team was something she always loved, though she'd never admit it. Maybe they'd go to Vale and have lunch.

Maybe I can teach Ruby how to dine in a proper manner.

Weiss smiled at the appealing thought, but stopped when she entered her room. Yang was being held by Blake, the former's hands balled up. Both wore faces of worry. Ruby was not among them, but that wasn't abnormal. Weiss placed her books on their table and walked over to the pair. Blake's amber eyes shot up, then looked down. Weiss got a sickening feeling, but couldn't explain why Ruby's absence caused a stir for Weiss.

"What's going on, where's Ruby?"

Yang handed her a crumpled note, ripped from Ruby's notebook.

_Gone hunting. I'm sorry._  
-Ruby

Weiss turned to see Jaune typing frantically on his scroll, and Pyrrha sitting with Nora, the latter obviously worried. Ren wasn't with them.

I was with her this morning. I could've stopped her. I could've gone with her.

Weiss slipped to her knees, tears rolling down her eyes. Ruby was gone, out to find something she couldn't tell Weiss.

Weiss now understood why Ruby asked the question about death.

But she was damned if she'd let Ruby go.


End file.
